


The Hot Brother

by mk94



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bickering, Crush, Gen, Human AU, One-Sided Attraction, older brother!woody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Jessie has an older Brother. His name is Woody.Jessie has friends. Their names are Buzz and Bo Peep.Jessie has a problem. Buzz and Bo Peep have a crush on Woody.Ew.





	The Hot Brother

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, they are humans and Woody and Jessie are siblings. Its also a bit slashy, so if someone isn't into that, I'm sorry for you to leave.  
> I hope the age of them is not confusing but just in Case: Woody(23), Jessie(16), Buzz(16), Bo Peep(18)  
> And if you're interested in more chapters, write me some ideas what you want to see those horny teens doing to get Woody's attention and I see what I can do XD  
> Have fun and enjoy the story! I'm always happy to Kudos and Comments ;)

Jessie couldn’t say that she hated Woody. No, she loved her brother! Really!

He was there for her when their parents died. She was just 7 and Woody 14 when they received the message of their passing.

Woody even broke off school to work and be there for his little sister. He had much stress with the child protective service but he never forgot to smile for Jessie and telling her that everything will work out.

And it did work out. Woody made it possible for Jessie to live a normal life, to grow up like a normal child and not become an adult too soon like Woody had to.

“Hello Jessie, hello friends of Jessie,” Woody smiled at them as he entered the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Hey Woody…” her friends sighed dreamily.

So, she didn’t hate her brother, but he was the reason why her best friends turned into stupid drooling idiots.

“What are you up to?” her older brother asked, waving his hat to cool off and drank from his glass.

Jessie looked over to Buzz and Bo Peep who grinned like idiots at her brother and huffed, “we are studying.  And you?”

“I just came back from work. Being a deputy surely is very new to me and the Sheriff is a fantastic man” her brother smiled at them, not noticing Bo Peep giggling while Buzz was blushing and looking at his papers. Jessie bit back a groan.

“And what are you doing now?” she asked instead.

“I noticed we need more fire wood, so I’ll take this and go chopping” her brother replied, putting down his glass and taking out a sandwich of the fridge and bit into it while he left for the garden.

“Guys, don’t-“ she snapped and groaned annoyed, watching her friend leaving the kitchen and standing by the living room window.

“Guys, you are disgusting! That’s MY BROTHER you are drooling after!” she snapped, walking up to them.

“I think he’s Bi” Buzz mumbled, watching the man chopping the wood. Watching how strong arms bring down the axe to split the wood.

“No he’s not!” Bo Peep frowned at the other blond. She also was watching how the adult was taking off his hat and wiped his sweat on his forehead before he continued.

“Hey, let a man have his dreams,” Buzz huffed before both turned back to watch Woody.

 “You are barely a man, Buzz. Woody wants someone more mature” Bo Peep giggled mockingly.

“Guys! He’s 23! He’s old!” Jessie exclaimed, throwing her arms up dramatically.

“16 is a mature age!” Buzz pouted.

“But I’m 18. And a girl. Be realistic, Buzzy, I have a better chance than you”

“Guys…” Jessie moaned, looking to the ceiling,” we wanted to study…”

“Jessie is right” Buzz huffed, walking back to the kitchen. Bo Peep smiled and followed her friends to study.

“You both are idiots, you know that?” Jessie huffed, looking out of the window, seeing her brother taking the next wood piece and chopping it. “Stop making my friends stupid” she chuckled, walking back to the kitchen.


End file.
